


Practice Makes Perfect

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [10]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: In which Puss bestows wisdom upon Dulcinea on one of the most ancient arts that have ever existed on the face of the earth.An art he happened to be an expert on.
Relationships: Puss in Boots/Dulcinea
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Practice Makes Perfect

"Puss...I can't...do it the way you do..."

"You do not _have_ to. This is not about me...this is about you, _¿entiendes?_ Remember--"

"We're just two lovers having fun together, I know. It's just...I've never done this before...and you're such an expert at it..."

She shot him an accusing look, to which he responded with a wince.

"I--I promise you, amor...from now on, no one else."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

"Mmmhmm...that so..."

"But we will not get better if we do not try again."

"Ugh...fine..."

So Dulcinea dives for yet another kiss.


End file.
